[unreadable] The goal of this project is to develop a generalized method for estimating functional connectivity between interacting brain regions using functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) data. The development and validation of a generalized method for estimating functional connectivity using fMRI data will be addressed in the following steps. First, I present a bivariate analysis method using coherence as a measure of connectivity between regions. This method is similar to many of the current correlation methods, however functional connectivity in fMRI data using coherence has not been tested. Then, I will test the analysis method on fMRI data acquired while subjects perform a series of bimanual tasks. Bimanual tasks are chosen because the cortical motor system is well studied and basic theories of connectivity within the bilateral primary motor areas and supplementary motor areas exist, based on primate, lesion, EEG, MEG, and fMRI studies. Finally, the results for the new technique will be compared against the standard univariate approach as well as results from other brain imaging modalities. [unreadable] [unreadable]